puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure of the Comfy Sofa
"Treasure of the Comfy Sofa" is the first segment of the sixth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 30, 2006. Synopsis Abyo, in need of money, hopes to acquire the treasure of the Goh Rong couch. Meanwhile, Garu finds himself trapped inside said couch as well and at the mercy of a disgruntled Pucca. Plot In the waiting area of the Goh-Rong, Santa sits on the couch repeatedly opening a musical Christmas card. Sitting beside him, Garu glares at him while trying to read his book. Dada offers Santa the only available table they have which is by the kitchen. Santa hops up and does not notice several coins from his pocket are left behind. The cushions of the couch open up and vacuum the coins in with no one noticing. Garu continues to read his book, but on the page he finds a drawing of Pucca. Annoyed, he flips through more pages and finds more pictures of Pucca. The drawing jumps onto the photo of a ninja and kisses him, then waves up at Garu. Suspicious, Garu looks to the other side of the couch and there is Pucca, holding her paint brush and smiling at him. Garu jumps and scoots up against the arm rest to escape her. Pucca jumps up and down on the couch, bouncing a loose coin over towards Garu. Just as she jumps at him for a kiss, the couch sucks in the coin and takes Garu with it, leaving Pucca to crash into the armrest. Over at the police station, Abyo is practicing with his nunchucks, but ends up breaking them. His father comes in and Abyo admits to not having enough money to buy new weapons. Bruce tells him of a couch that holds great treasure and is guilted by Abyo into to revealing its location: at the Goh-Rong. Back at the restaurant, Dada is carrying a stack of plates past Santa who is finished eating. To thank him, Santa offers to give him a tip, but fids his coins missing which does not surprise Dada. In the waiting area, Pucca is searching all over the couch for Garu, but cannot find him anywhere. Angry and dejected, she breaks a few decorations then storms away. As she leaves, Abyo saws his way through the roof and lands beside the couch, attaching a rope tied to an anchor around his waist. He dangles a coins on a string before the couch and when it opens up to pull it in, Abyo jumps inside. Pucca walks back over, still crying, then angrily glares at the couch. Inside of the couch, Abyo falls into a network of caves made of stuffing and lint, though his anchor rope saves him. The entire place begins to shake as outside, Pucca takes out her anger by beating the couch. Abyo is knocked around until his rope breaks and he lands at the bottom. Unperturbed, he goes looking for the treasure. Garu finally awakens from his earlier fall and finds himself surrounded by mountains of coins that crumble under his weight. He hops from pile to pile, but eventually sinks into the sea of change. Outside, Pucca continues to punch the sofa, sending bits of fluff everywhere until she is tired herself out and stomps off. Chang walks through the door and is immediately asked by Dada to wait on their couch for his table. Chang looks at the extremely raggedy sofa and is wary of resting on it. Inside, Abyo bounces among the springs, still looking for the treasure. His jumping causes a spring to jar loose from the couch and almost hits Change who leaves the restaurant in disgust. Coins from his pocket are sucked into the couch and bounce off Abyo’s head before rolling away. Realizing they will assist him, Abyo chases after them until he arrives at the main cavern of coins. He is delighted by the amount of wealth until Garu pulls himself out of the mound, barely having survived. Abyo, thinking the boy wishes to take the treasure, kicks him across the room then jumps at him. Back with Pucca, she is happily prepping a blow torch, clearing going to inflict more harm on the sofa. The couch, seeing the weapon, uses its wooden legs to run away, crashing through the front door and running off down the street. The chefs are surprised by what she is done as Pucca trials after it. Inside, Garu and Abyo are bounced around amidst the coins from the constant motion. Pucca eventually catches the couch atop a hill and starts pounding on it again, attracting the attention of Master Soo. Soo recognizes the sofa and reveals that he was its original owner, having given it away to the restaurant. The chefs refuse to take it back in its half-destroyed state and the costs of repairing it would be too high. The couch suddenly opens up and spits out all the money it was once holding to which Soo agrees they will use to fix it. Pucca rummages through the mounds and finds Garu among them, who she drags away. Inside, Abyo is left alone calling for someone to get him out. Sometime later, Pucca and Garu are sitting on opposite ends of the newly repaired couch, reupholstered with a new checkered design of hearts and Garu. The chefs praise Pucca’s craftsmanship and the extra space she added to the couch. Pucca reaches down for a handle on the couch and the sofa folds up into a much small loveseat, forcing Garu to land in her lap as she hugs him. Trivia *If you see closely, in the title card there is a hidden heart made by the black line. Gallery Sofa1.PNG Sofa0.PNG Sofa.PNG sofa2.PNG sofa3.PNG sofa4.PNG sofa5.PNG sofa6.PNG sofa7.PNG sofa8.PNG sofa9.PNG sofa10.PNG sofa11.PNG sofa12.PNG sofa13.PNG sofa14.PNG sofa15.PNG sofalove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes